The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a device for reversing the tape-transport direction. The magnetic tape is passed along at least one magnetic head arranged on a pivotable head-mounting plate which is movable towards the cassette. The plate positions one of the two pressure rollers arranged on it by a controlled pivotal movement against the associated capstan and thereby defines the direction of tape transport.
Such a device is known and is used in the magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus sold under the trademark Grundig, type WKC 3 3857 VD. This known apparatus employs a reversible drive system which in operation rotates actuating discs provided with projections. Depending on the position of these projections the heat-mounting plate, as it travels towards the cassette, can abut with projections which are situated at different distances from the front wall of the cassette, so that the relevant pressure roller, which determines the tape-transport direction, is applied to the capstan.
The use of a reversible drive system for the actuation of the head-mounting plate is more expensive and more intricate than the use of a non-reversible drive system. In principle, a non-reversible motor is not suitable for us in the known reversible drive apparatus.